Guardians Princes
by Maky
Summary: que pasaria si el futuro del que serena ha estado tan segura desapareciera y ella se lo tuviera que construir desde un principio. Que pasaria si las sailors scouts nunca ubiesen existido?
1. el mundo de serena comienza a cambiar

1° CAPÍTULO  
  
EL MUNDO DE SERENA EMPIESA A DESAPARESER  
  
Rini corre asustada por el palacio de cristal todos están desapareciendo.  
  
- Mamá, mamá donde estas- Grita entre sollozos  
  
Y encuentra a la Neuro Reina Serena pálida y sentada en una habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto en el siglo X:  
  
- Chicas me acompañan a casa- dijo Serena mientras caminaban afuera de  
  
la escuela.  
  
- Oigan esperenme- Gritaba Rei corriendo hacia ellas.  
  
- Hola Rei, íbamos a mi casa- dijo Serena  
  
- ¿Por que tanta prisa?- dijo Lita  
  
- Es que desde que acabe la escuela como que ya me excluyeron del grupo  
  
- Ay que rico a de ser no ir a la escuela durante todo un año- dijo Serena  
  
- Bueno Serena, este año has mejorado tus calificaciones- dijo Amy  
  
- Si ya me abandonaste en los extraordinarios- dijo Mina  
  
- Hay bueno recuerden que he dejado de estudiar, por que no me inscribía tiempo- dijo Rei  
  
Mas tarde en su casa. Dindon. Mamá I cuco abre la puerta bien seria.  
  
- Hola mamá- dice Serena y mira preocupada a su madre- ¿Qué pasa?- Y voltea hacia la sala y ve a  
  
Rini llorado en el hombro de su padre- Rini- grita corriendo hacia ella.  
  
- Serena- dice Rini. Entonces Serena sé inca mientras la abrasa.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Serena desconcertada.  
  
- Los padres de Rini han muerto- dice Sam  
  
- ¿Qué?- dicen todas  
  
Después en la habitación de Serena.  
  
- Rini ¿Qué paso?- dice Serena frente a la pobre niña.  
  
- Mamá me dijo que su pasado había cambiado- mirando a todos incrédulos estallo en sollozos y  
  
dice- No sé, no sé. Todos estaban desapareciendo.  
  
- Y como es que estas tú aquí- dijo Serena  
  
- Mi Mamá, mi mamá me dijo...  
  
Recuerdo:  
  
"Pequeña dama, mi pasado esta cambiando  
  
y es a ti a quien más me afecta. Yo seré  
  
transportada a otro lugar, donde las sailors  
  
scouts nunca existieron. Como yo no me  
  
casare con tu padre, tu desaparecerás  
  
completamente. Hacercate con lo ultimo de  
  
poder que me queda te daré el don de la vida  
  
y después corre hacia el siglo XX antes de que  
  
desaparezca la puerta del tiempo..."  
  
entonces ilumino mi cuerpo.- entonces levanto su cabeza y exclamó- Serena tu broche de  
  
transformación a desaparecido.  
  
- Y también las de nosotras.  
  
- Salgamos a ver  
  
Todas reunidas en el café donde trabaja Androw  
  
- No existe el juego de sailor V- dice Mina  
  
- Y Hanuca y Mishiru no recuerdan nada- dicen Lita y Rei  
  
- Hotaru tampoco recuerda- dicen Rini y Amy  
  
- Y lo que es peor -dice Serena que va llorando y llegando- Darien tampoco.  
  
Durante la noche Serena empieza a flotar y se transforma....... 


	2. una nueva guerrera

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
LA APARICION DE LA GERRERA DEL AMOR  
  
Días después Serena y las chicas caminaban por el centro comercial.  
  
- Mi vida a cambiado desde que Rini regreso y justo en el mes que Darien iba a pedir mi mano. Mis  
  
poderes han desaparecido, y yo que ya tenia mi vida resuelta la tengo que volverla hacer. Por lo   
  
menos mi diario me ayuda saber como actuar- dijo Serena deprimida. (Serena llevaba un vestido   
  
verde)  
  
- Tú no tienes diario- hizo notar Rini convencida.( Rini lo que siempre usa).  
  
- Pues ayer que buscaba entre mis cosas encontré uno lo empece a leer - dijo Serena.  
  
- Oye Serena y ¿Chivi-chivi no sabrá que pasa?- dijo Mina. ( Mina llevaba un suéter amarillo y   
  
una falda roja).  
  
- Sus poderes también han desaparecido- dijo Serena.   
  
- Miren una florería nueva vamos a ver- dijo Lita tratando de animar al grupo.( Lita llevaba una   
  
camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de mesclilla azul).  
  
Entran a una tienda llena de flores y un joven apuesto con una sonrisa perversa las atiende.  
  
- Hola me llamo demon -flow ¿Se les ofrece algo?  
  
- No gracias solo queremos ver- dice Amy  
  
- Que extraño nombre- observo Rini  
  
- Y tan apuesto- dicen en coro las demás sonrojadas  
  
Y siguen caminando separadas entre un montón de flores algo extrañas. De pronto una señorita le   
  
toca el hombro a Serena que venían con Rini. Serena voltea asustada.( la señorita llevaba un   
  
uniforme).  
  
- Señoritas hay una exposición en la sala 11 de una flor sudamericana si serian tan amables de   
  
acompañarme para que la vean- dijo la señorita.  
  
- ¡Sí!- respondieron animadas.  
  
Y la señorita sonrío en forma perversa. De pronto se encontraban en una habitación con mucha luz.  
  
- Mira cuantas personas Rini- dijo Serena  
  
- Serena- grito Rei que se encontraba en otro extremo de la habitación con las demás.(Rei iba con  
  
un suéter blanco y un pantalón rojo. Y Amy llevaba un vestido azul.) Serena y Rini corrieron   
  
hacia ellas.  
  
En ese momento el joven que las atendió salió y subió a un bloque. - Damas y caballeros el dueño  
  
de esta florería les mostrara esta estraña planta traída desde Sudamérica.-  
  
Entonces un anciano entro al cuarto con una hermosa y delicada planta. Su paso era firme y   
  
acariciaba la planta como a una joya pero antes de llegar el joven sonrío y dio varias vueltas   
  
echando a volar a todos los de la habitación las chicas cayeron dispersa y Serena que abrasaba a  
  
Rini pare protegerla se pego en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente detrás de un escritorio.  
  
- Hola mi nombre es DEMON-FLOWER y vengo aquí por su energía -El joven se había convertido tipo   
  
verde con una flor en una oreja. En ese momento Rini se estaba levantando y al ver a Serena   
  
tirada el suelo empezó a llorar y corrió para luchar contra el demonio. En ese momento Serena   
  
oyó el grito de Rini y al levantarse vio un panorama nada agradable. Las chicas estaban   
  
inconscientes y el demonio ahorcaba a Rini. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a   
  
brillar y en un estallo de luz Serena se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño.  
  
Se levanto y camino hacia una mesa en la cual había siete sillas y enfrente de cada una había   
  
un rectángulo de diferentes colores y en medio de la mesa había un cilindro de cristal.  
  
"Que extraño lugar" Penso Serena mientras se acercaba. Uno de los rectángulos empezó a brillar   
  
era de color dorado. Cuando Serena puso una mano en el, una figura conocida apareció en el   
  
cilindro de cristal.  
  
- ¡Sailor galaxia ¡ - exclamo Serena sorprendida retirando la mano del cristal.  
  
- No hay tiempo de explicaciones- dijo- Pon la mano en el cristal- Serena obedeció y un cartucho   
  
que contenía unos aretes de cristal, un anillo, una calculadora y....   
  
- ¡El cristal de plata!- exclamo Serena.  
  
- Ahora ponte los aretes y di GUARDIAN PRINCESS por los aretes yo te indicare cuales son tus   
  
poderes.- dijo sailor galaxia.  
  
- GUARDIAN PRINCESS- grito Serena alzando la mano.  
  
Mientras tanto en la florería las ex sailor scouts intentaban luchar con el demonio   
  
-¡ Detente! - Grito una voz detrás de él. Era una joven con un traje griego (Tenia el cabello   
  
largo de color rubio(hasta la cintura) una cadena delgada de oro le rodeaba la cabeza los labios   
  
dorados y el vestido era de dos piezas con un prendedor de oro.  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto el demonio.  
  
- Eres la guerrera dorada una princesa de la antigua Grecia- dijo una voz desde el arete.  
  
- Soy una princesa de la antigua Grecia que acaba de renacer. Soy la guerrera dorada.- Respondió   
  
Serena.  
  
- ¿La guerrera dorada?- dijeron las chicas.  
  
- Y ¿Qué vas ha hacer?- Se burlo el demonio.  
  
- Y ¿Ahora que hago?- Penso Serena.  
  
- Pues atácalo  
  
- ¿Como?-  
  
- Con los poderes de las sairlos-  
  
Serena pone las manos en posición del ataque de Marte (El primer poder de sailor mart. ) pero el   
  
demonio la ataco Serena se incorporo:  
  
- Fuego de Marte enciéndete- dijo Serena poniendo la mano en forma de una pistola y derrepente   
  
una bola de fuego salió de sus manos.  
  
- ¿Fuego de Marte?- dijeron las chicas.  
  
- Y ahora ¿Qué?- penso Serena.  
  
- Alza la mano y encontraras una gran sorpresa- dijo la voz. Serena obedeció y en sus manos   
  
aparecieron el cristal de plata y el lunar. Serena puso el cristal de plata en el lunar y grito: -Curación lunar- entonces el demonio exploto y serena desapareció.  
  
Las chicas caminaban en el parque platicando lo ocurrido.  
  
- Esa tal Guerrera Dorada- dijo Rei- puede manejar nuestros poderes a la perfección.  
  
- Por lo menos alguien cuida de nuestro planeta- dijo Serena mirando al cielo. 


	3. 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
¿ADMINISTRADORA DE EMPRESAS?  
  
Serena estaba en el cuartel lunar (el lugar donde Serena apareció durante el ataque de la   
  
florería) caminando por un pasillo siguiendo a sailor galaxia.  
  
- Cielos este lugar es inmenso No sailor galaxia.- dijo Serena.  
  
- Sí es una zona de entrenamiento donde tus facultades se incrementaran y practicaras todos los   
  
tipos de defensas personales como las artes marciales- respondió sailor galaxia- y mi nombre es   
  
Dianet- replico. Entonces entraron al controlador lunar (la habitación donde estaban los   
  
cristales.  
  
- Ves los aretes que te di. Para transformarte solo tendrás que girar el arete derecho, para   
  
transpórtate el izquierdo y si te necesito empezara a brillar tu anillo, tendrás que apretar tu   
  
arete y nos comunicaremos con la mente. Ahora vete o se te hará tarde- dijo Dianet -te   
  
transportare hasta la escuela.  
  
En un destello de luz Serena apareció en su escuela (con el uniforme de la escuela).  
  
- Serena- grito Amy que venia corriendo y al llegar a ella- Hoy si que madrugaste.  
  
- Bueno es que no pude dormir bien anoche- dijo Serena.  
  
- Espero que hallas aprovechado esto para estudiar para el examen final de ingles- dijo Amy.  
  
- Hay no se me olvido por completo- dijo Serena tapándose la boca.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante?- dijo Amy.  
  
- Bueno es qué con todo lo que ha pasado me he desorganizado- dijo Serena  
  
- Hola- dijo Lita que venia llegando- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a Serena cuando vio que sacaba un   
  
libro de su mochila.  
  
- A Serena se le olvido estudiar para Ingles- respondió Amy por Serena que se encontraba ocupada   
  
estudiando  
  
- ¿Apoco había examen hoy?- pregunto Lita.  
  
- Tu tampoco estudiaste- pregunto Amy.  
  
Poco después las tres amigas se encontraban en el salón esperando a Mina que ya se había   
  
retrasado varios minutos.  
  
- ¿Dónde estará Mina? La maestra Tamara no tarda en llegar- pregunto Amy que estaba sentada en   
  
una banca vecina a la de sus amigas que estudiaban.  
  
- Buenos días jóvenes- dijo la profesora de ingles (que venia vestida con un traje de pantalón   
  
púrpura y el cabello café hasta los hombros suelto) - perdonen mi tardanza. Empecemos con el   
  
examen.  
  
En ese momento Mina llego corriendo y se paro frente a la puerta.  
  
- Señorita Mina tiene suerte que todavía no ponga el examen- dijo la profesora- Mina ya que   
  
estas parada voltea tu banca para que no copies. Amy y Serena pasen su banca al frente para que   
  
no les tenga que bajar puntos si alguien les copia- ordenó la maestra.  
  
- ¿ Nos copien?- preguntaron Serena y Amy al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Sí- respondió la maestra- No se acuerdan que ustedes siempre han ido con las mismas   
  
calificaciones.  
  
Serena, Rei, Amy Lita y Mina van caminando por la calle.  
  
- Lo más extraño es que revisamos las calificaciones y realmente estoy empatada con Serena- dijo   
  
Amy.  
  
- Tal vez la Serena real es inteligente- dijo Mina  
  
- Pero ¿Cómo sabremos si es así? - dijo Lita.  
  
- Yo sé como- dijo Serena mirando al cielo.  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo Serena?- pregunto Rei.  
  
- Nada- dijo Serena. Serena toca el timbre de su casa y abre Chibi-chibi y se va corriendo   
  
(Chibi-chibi).  
  
- Chibi-chibi- dijo Chibi-chibi al abrir y le jalo el cabello para que la siguiera.  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Serena mientras Chivi-chivi las guiaba, entonces Chivi-chivi se detuvo   
  
enfrente de una puerta - ¿Qué pasa en la cocina?- Serena abrió la puerta justo en el momento en   
  
su mama sacaba un pollo del horno.  
  
- Ya llegaste Serena- dijo mama I-cuco al voltear- ¿Van a comer aquí? - les pregunto a las chicas.  
  
- Si no es mucha molestia- repuso Amy.  
  
En la mesa estaban sentados de la siguiente forma: El papá de serena en una de las cabeceras de   
  
la mesa, la Señora I-cuco y Serena junto a él, junto a Serena Rini, junto ala señora I-cuco   
  
Chivi-chivi, junto a Rini Rei, junto a Chivi-chivi Amy, junto a Rei Lita, junto a Amy Mina y en   
  
la otra cabecera Sam.  
  
- Mamá a ¿Qué se debe esto?- pregunto Serena.  
  
- Serena te acuerdas de la solicitud que mandaste a Yale - dijo pap  
  
- Solicitud de que- dijo serena  
  
- Mandaste una solicitud a la universidad Yale en Estados Unidos para estudiar Administradora De   
  
empresas allá- dijo papá desconcertado- Y te aceptaron. Tendremos que empezar a tramitar los   
  
papeles si quieres irte a estudiar el primer año allá, es una muy buena oportunidad.  
  
- Serena ¿no aceptaras?- dijo mamá.  
  
- Es una buena oportunidad, ahora que no me casare con Darien, ni seré reina tendré que estudiar   
  
una carrera y no creo que se me vuelva a presentar una oportunidad así - penso Serena y luego   
  
dijo en voz alta- sí aceptare.  
  
Entonces Rini se paro y dijo- No tengo hambre- y sale corriendo, Serena se para. Rini entra a la   
  
habitación de Serena y sé hecha a la cama a llorar. En el comedor serena se ha vuelto a sentar   
  
pero no come, entonces nota que su anillo empieza a brillar se levanta y dice- Voy al baño- Ya en   
  
el baño serena aprieta el arete.  
  
- Serena te necesito trasfórmate y teletransportate para acá de inmediato- dijo Dianet  
  
- Guardian princess- dijo Serena girando su arete derecho, ya transformada giro el izquierdo y   
  
desapareció. Luego apareció en el cuartel lunar.  
  
- Tenemos problemas. En París apareció otro demonio se llama DEMON-PAINTER- en el cono apareció   
  
un tipo negro sin pies, blusa rayada, boina y pincel. -Té teletransportare para allá.  
  
- ¡Detente!- grito la guerrera dorada al demonio que apretaba a una señora con los pelos del   
  
pincel cuando apareció detrás de él.  
  
- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto el demonio volteando la cabeza al revés para ver a la guerrera dorada.  
  
- Soy una princesa de la antigua Grecia que acaba de renacer. Soy la guerrera dorada. Y he venido  
  
a eliminarte- dijo la guerrera dorada.  
  
- No lo creo- dijo el demonio y aventando a la señora se dirigió a la guerrera dorada para   
  
atacarla, also su pincel y luego lo bajo para que los vellos la atraparan pero ella esquivo el   
  
ataque con un salto puso la mano en la frente y al separarla apareció la diara lunar y la lanzo   
  
hacia el cortando los pelos del pincel pero volvieron a crecer ella intento volverlo a hacer pero el la detuvo tirando su; entre tanto ella se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba hecho de tinta ya que había dejado gotas de ellas por donde había pasado "ESTO NO PODRA FALLAR" dijo y entonces hizo la sinfonía acuática de mercurio y el demonio se convirtió en un charco negro, entonces ella also la mano y apareció el cetro lunar entonces lo ataco con la Curación lunar y estallo en mil pedazos.  
  
Ya en su cuarto Serena le dio un beso a Rini que se había quedado dormida entonces Rini se   
  
despertó.  
  
- ¿Por que aceptaste?- pregunto Rini mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
  
- Mi pequeña dama, ahora toda mi vida ha cambiado y tu sabes que te quiero mucho sin embargo un   
  
tiempo fuera de aquí me ayudara a pensar bien y además debo pensar en mi futuro.- respondió   
  
Serena abrasando a la niña. 


	4. 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
LA GRADUACION  
  
- No puedo creer que ya acabamos la escuela- dijo Serena que andaba formada en una fila de la   
  
escuela con las chicas  
  
- Sí este año paso volando- dijo Lita.  
  
- Ya pensaron que van ha estudiar- dijo Amy  
  
- Pues yo acepte lo de la universidad en estados unidos ya arreglamos los papeles y estudiare   
  
allá el primer año para luego pasarme a la Universidad Americana aquí en Tokio.- dijo serena  
  
- Yo voy ha estudiar Gastronomía en la Universidad las Américas- dijo Lita.  
  
- Yo medicina en las Américas.- dijo Amy  
  
- Ustedes saben que yo seré cantante pero mis padres quieren que estudie una base por si las   
  
dudas así que me inscribí en las Américas para ser administradora de empresas- dijo Mina  
  
- Que coincidencia todas estudiaremos en las Américas- dijo Amy  
  
- Y Rei se inscribió también ahí.- dijo Serena  
  
Entonces habían llegado al final de la fila donde recibieron una toga y un birrete.  
  
- Oigan que se van a poner en la fiesta de graduación- pregunto Lita mientras caminaban por la   
  
calle. Entonces serena sé debuto frente a la escuela donde había estudiado la secundaria. Había   
  
un montón de chicos uniformados, entonces Serena vio que alguien corría Hacia ella.  
  
- Serena- grito Molí que venia con el uniforme de su escuela.  
  
- ¿Molí?- dijo Serena.  
  
- Hola chicas desde que se cambiaron de escuela ni se acuerdan de mí- dijo Molí.  
  
- Ven con nosotras vamos a almorzar a casa de Rei tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar dijo Lita.  
  
En un cuarto del templo donde vive Rei en el que estudian:  
  
- Así que vas a irte a Estados Unidos- dijo Moly a Serena.  
  
- Sí creo que es una buena oportunidad- respondió Serena.  
  
- Pues yo también les tengo una gran noticia- dijo Moly y sonrojándose also su mano derecha en la  
  
cual brillaba un anillo de oro con una perla.- Kelvin me lo dio hace un mes.  
  
- Y cuando será la boda- pregunto Rini  
  
- Pues mi mama quiere que estudie una carrera y el padre de Kelvin opina lo mismo- respondió Moly  
  
.  
  
- Cambiando de tema- dijo Serena- Moly ¿ no te gustaría ir a nuestra graduación?. Podrías invitar  
  
a Kelvin también.  
  
- Desde lo que paso a Serena no le gusta hablar sobre bodas- le dijo Rini a Rei (que venia   
  
vestida con la ropa del templo)en secreto.  
  
- Es que ese tema le recuerda a Darien- dijo Rei.  
  
En el auditorio de la escuela Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina (Traían el traje de graduación ) platicaban.  
  
- Que bien, por fin acabamos la preparatoria- Dijo Amy  
  
- Y gracias a dios, nos graduamos todas juntas- dijo Mina  
  
- Con excepción de Rei- dijo Serena  
  
- Miren, ahí vienen Moli, Rei, Kelvin y Rini- dijo Lita volteando hacia donde venían.  
  
- Felicidades chicas- dijo Moli ( Venia con un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes azul cielo,  
  
Rini con su ropa habitual, Kelvin con un pantalón de mesclilla y una sudadera verde , y Rei una   
  
blusa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones rojos)  
  
- Gracias y por fin cuando se van a casar- dijo Serena tratando de sonreír  
  
- Después de la universidad- dijo Kelvin  
  
- ¿Quien invito a Darien?- dijo Rini, entonces voltearon y vieron a Darien (Con su ropa habitual)  
  
platicando con una chica con traje de graduación. En eso pasan dos chicas.  
  
Chica 1) Mira ahí esta Darien  
  
Chica 2) Si, ahora anda con Rosa  
  
Chica 1) Ese tipo a andado con todo el mundo.  
  
Rini agarra la mano de serena  
  
- ¿Por que no se van a sentar creo que ya van a empezar?- dijo Serena. Los chicos se van y pasa   
  
Darien.  
  
- Felicidades- dice Darien volteando a verlas y sigue su camino.  
  
- Jóvenes, pasen a tomar su lugar- dice una voz femenina. Las chicas se sientan  
  
Serena esta en su cuarto arreglándose con Rini ( Serena lleva un vestido largo negro de tirantes   
  
y se esta pintando los ojos; Rini trae puesto un vestido rosa, con mangas bombachas y se esta   
  
poniendo unos zapatos blancos)  
  
- Que lastima que no hayas sacado el diploma a la mejor estudiante por que sacaste nueve en el   
  
examen de Ingles- dijo Rini.  
  
- Yo creo que esta bien. Pues Amy es la que se lo merece- Respondió Serena  
  
- ¿Crees que veamos a Darien en la fiesta?- pregunto Rini con dificultad.  
  
- Supongo que acompañara a Rosa- respondió Serena.  
  
- Rini, Serena, ya vamonos- grito papa des de abajo  
  
- Hay vamos- gritaron Rini y Serena saliendo del cuarto.  
  
En la Fiesta las chicas platican.( La fiesta es en un terreno verde)(Lita venía con un vestido de   
  
tirantes verde y largo con olanes bajo la rodilla, Mina traía un vestido blanco sin mangar y   
  
olanes desde la cintura naranja, Amy un vestido azul marino la funda y la gasa era blanca con   
  
flores azul cielo, Rei una blusa roja con mucho escote de tirantes y una falda negra, Moli un   
  
vestido de terciopelo con manga larga que le llega a la rodilla color lila; y Kelvin un traje   
  
café)  
  
- Hay que aburrido estuvo la ceremonia- dijo Kelvin  
  
- Si, no se para que tanto discurso- afirmo Molí.  
  
- En mi graduación no hubo tanta cosa - dijo Rei.  
  
- Hay no se quejen de todas formas ya acabo- dijo Serena  
  
- Serena ya nos vamos, ¿Te va ha llevar Kelvin a casa.- Pregunto Rini.  
  
- Sí pero por que se van tan pronto - Dijo Serena  
  
- Mama no aguanta la música y Chivi-chivi ya se esta durmiendo- dijo Rini  
  
- Miren ahí esta Darien- dice Lita. Todos voltean hacia él en el momento que Rosa le tira una   
  
cachetada. Darien se da cuenta que lo están viendo se dirige a su mesa y se sienta en una silla   
  
vacía. Rini lo mira seria.  
  
- ¿Que paso?- pregunta Amy con risa burlona.  
  
- Cosas de mujeres- responde Darien  
  
- Ya me voy- se despide Rini y se va.  
  
- Que le pasa a esa niña- pregunta Darien. Mina se encoge los hombros  
  
- No quieren bailar- pregunta Kelvin. Todos se paran dejando a Serena sola con Darien  
  
- Bueno. Y ¿cómo te ha ido?- pregunta Darien.  
  
- Bien - dice Serena. Después de un silencio repone- Veo que eres muy popular en este colegio.   
  
Silencio  
  
- Que ha pasado de nuevo en tu vida- dice Darien.  
  
- Nada- responde serena  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunta Darien. Antes de que serena responda se oye un sonido fuerte. Se   
  
paran. Entonces el micrófono de la banda que estaba cantando se convierte en un demonio ( se   
  
hace grande y le salen piernas y manos) y con el cable que le sale atrapa al solista de la banda   
  
y le roba su energía.  
  
- Detente- grita la guerrera dorada.  
  
- Vaya vaya una imitación barata de sailor moon- ríe el demonio mientras avienta al solista  
  
- Eh? Soy una princesa de la antigua Grecia que acaba de renacer. Soy la guerrera dorada. Y he   
  
venido a eliminarte- dijo la guerrera dorada.  
  
- No lo creo- dice el demonio. Y la ataca con una descarga eléctrica. La guerrera dorada recibe   
  
el ataque pero se levanta y hace el trueno de Júpiter e demonio dice GRACIAS la guerrera dorada  
  
dice HAY NO LO ALIMENTE. En eso esquiaba un ataque del enemigo UN MOMENTO piensa SU CUERPO ESTA   
  
CARGADO DE ELECTRICIDAD hace la sinfonía acuática del mercurio y el demonio estalla en pedazos  
  
En un lugar oscuro una sonrrisa diabolica- Vaya vaya una nueva enemiga. Sailor moon ¿Cuando   
  
aparecerás? 


	5. 5

CAPITULO 5  
  
ADIOS SERENA  
  
Estaban Serena, Moly, Kelvin, Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita en la calle donde estaban estacionados varios   
  
coches.  
  
Moly- Hay no cabemos todos.  
  
Kelvin- Solo seis y muy apretados  
  
Rei- ¿Que vamos a hacer?  
  
Mina- Alguien tendrá que pedir un aventon.  
  
Lita- Sí, es muy tarde para que nos vayamos caminado y además estamos a medio campo.  
  
Amy- Pero ya todos los que conocemos ya se fueron a sus casas.  
  
Darien (Va llegando y parece que escucho el problema)- ¿Quieren que lleve a alguien?  
  
Lita- No se molestara rosa.  
  
Darien- No, ya se fue con unas amigas. ¿Quien se va conmigo?  
  
Amy- Que tal tú Serena..  
  
Serena (Pensando)- me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá sabido ese moustro de sailor moon?  
  
Rei- ¡Serena! (Gritando)  
  
Serena- Eh? ¿Ya nos vamos?  
  
Rei (Enfadada)- Serena desde hace días estas en tu mundo. Ahora bien, no cabemos todas en el auto   
  
de Kelvin ¿Que si te quieres ir con Darien?b  
  
Serena- Eh? ¿Como?.. Yo?... Mmm...Bueno.  
  
En el auto de Darien.  
  
Serena- Y ¿Como te ha ido?  
  
Darien- Bien. (Silencio) Oye ¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?  
  
Serena- ¿Mi prima?  
  
Darien- Sí, Rini. Se porto algo grosera.  
  
Serena- Ah! Es que acaba de perder a sus padres.  
  
Darien- Si pobre. Y ¿Qué piensas estudiar?  
  
Serena- Administración de Empresas.  
  
Darien- Mmm ¿en donde?  
  
Serena. En YALE  
  
Darien- ¡Que?!  
  
Serena- Sí obtuve una beca para estudiar en América  
  
Darien- Y cuando te vas  
  
Serena- En dos semanas.  
  
12 días después. Serena esta empacando su ropa. Entra Rini.  
  
Serena- Hola linda. ¿Que te pasa?  
  
Rini (Alza la cara, esta llorando)- No quiero que te vayas-  
  
Serena(Abraza a Rini)- Ay pequeña dama ya habíamos hablado de ello - se sienta en la cama y pone   
  
a la niña en su regazo.  
  
Rini- pero por que te vas tan pronto  
  
Serena- tengo que instalarme en el departamento de la universidad. ¿Dónde pusiste la cámara que   
  
te preste?  
  
Rini- en el cajón del escritorio.  
  
Serena se dirige al escritorio y agarra la cámara ya va cerrando el cajón cuando ve algo lo   
  
vuelve a abrir y encuentra la cajita musical que le había dado Toxido Mask. La abre.  
  
Serena (Recuerda cuando Toxido Mask se la dio)- Endymion  
  
Rini (Se la quita)- Dámela.  
  
Serena- De donde agarraste eso.  
  
Rini- Mi mamá me la dio, ya la tenias ¿Verdad?  
  
Serena- Sí, me la dio Endymion hace mucho tiempo, también desapareció como nuestros poderes.  
  
Rini- Mejor quédatela tu  
  
Serena- No ya es tuya. Acompáñame a la tienda, necesito comprar ropa de abrigo.  
  
Serena y Rini van caminando por la calle con bolsas de ropa ambas van calladas y tristes. En se   
  
acerca el auto de Darien toca el clapsun y se detiene. Rini y serena también.  
  
Darien (Baja el cristal)- ¿Las llevo?  
  
Rini - No gracias  
  
Serena se muerde el labio para no reir y siguen caminado. Darien las sigue con el coche.  
  
Darien- Lamento lo de tus padres.  
  
Rini- eh?  
  
Darien- sí su accidente.  
  
Rini (Voltea a ver a Serena con forma acusadora y esta encoge los hombros)-  
  
Si yo también lo siento  
  
Serena (Nota que su anillo empieza a brillar?- Darien, ¿Podrías llevar a Rini a casa? Acabo de   
  
recordar que tengo que hacer algo  
  
Darien- Si claro  
  
Rini- Te acompaño  
  
Serena- Por favor y no te pongas así.  
  
Serena se va caminado rápido. Darien abre una puerta  
  
Darien- súbete  
  
En una esquina Serena aprieta su arete y se teletransporta al cuartel lunar. En el cuartel lunar:  
  
Serena- ¿Que pasa Dianet?  
  
Dianet- Hay un demonio en Egipto. Por cierto una de las reglas que debes obedecer es no estar en   
  
cuartel lunar como Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena se transforma. Después de esto en el cilindro apárese un demonio vertido de faraón de su   
  
muñeca salen vendas de las cuales sostiene a varias personas rovandoles su energía. Atrás de él aparece la guerrera dorada-  
  
Guerrera d- Detente  
  
Demonio- ¿quien lo dice?  
  
Guerrera d- Soy una princesa de la antigua Grecia que acaba de renacer. Soy la guerrera dorada. Y  
  
he venido a eliminarte  
  
Demonio- ya he escuchado de ti-. Te llevare a donde mi amo-  
  
Entonces estira sus vendas y agarra a la guerrera. Ella hace el trueno de Júpiter y el la suelta   
  
pero vuelve ha estirar su venda que es atrapada por la cadena de amor y belleza de Venus y   
  
arrancada  
  
Demonio- Ven a mi guardián espiritual Bakene Dark.  
  
Entonces desde un hoyo negro sale Bakene uno de los siete demonios de los cristales arco iris   
  
quien era Reth Butler un gato blanco que se enamoro de luna pero ahora su pelaje era negro. Se   
  
abalanzó contra la Guerrera quien hizo las burbujas de mercurio con lo que lanzó al demonio lejos   
  
y lo despisto por un momento y después la ataco la guerrera fue lanzada lejos y las burbujas de   
  
mercurio desaparecieron con lo cual la guerrera vio cuando los demonios se fusionaron pero ella   
  
no les dio tiempo de atacarla y les practico la curación lunar con lo que los demonios se   
  
separaron, el faraón se hizo polvo y Bakene se convirtió en el gato regordete que era pero negro   
  
y desapareció por un hoyo   
  
En el auto Darien y Rini estaban en silencio  
  
Darien- sabes mis padres también murieron cuando yo era  
  
Rini- ya lo sabia  
  
Darien- ¿quien te lo dijo?  
  
Rini- Eh no lo recuerdo  
  
Darien- ¿No se te ofrece nada?  
  
Rini- Me podrías llevar ha casa de Rei  
  
Serena se encuentra sentada en el aeropuerto con su familia pero falta Rini  
  
Mama I-cuco- Al parecer a Rini no le gustan las despedidas  
  
Sam- Ay tu consentida prefirió irse a dormir a casa de una de tus amigas que venir a despedirse   
  
de ti y por lo que veo tus amigas también te abandonaron.  
  
Serena alza la cara para ver entre la muchedumbre pero no ve a sus amigas y la vuelve ha   
  
agacharla. Entonces escucha la voz de Rei y se levanta.  
  
Rei- Serena (Grita mientras va corriendo hacia Serena con todas las demás)  
  
Llegan y Rini abrasa a Serena.  
  
Amy- Creímos que no íbamos a llegar hay mucho trafico para llegar aqu  
  
Rini y Serena se dejan de abrasar  
  
Altavoz- Vuelo hacia Boston con escala en Arabia y Londres sale en 10 minutos por la puerta   
  
numero seis.  
  
Serena- Ese es mi vuelo  
  
Se oye un suspiro general  
  
Lita- te trajimos unos regalos. Yo te traje un almuerzo para el camino (le da ha Serena una caja)  
  
Mina- Yo traje unos CDs  
  
Rei- Yo unos amuletos y un álbum de fotos  
  
Amy- Yo unos CDs de ayuda para el Internet con mi correo web   
  
Rini- El mío es un secreto (le da a serena una cajeta pequeña de regalo no la abras asta estar en   
  
el avión  
  
Serena (abraza a Rini) Ya me tengo que ir   
  
Se despide de todos y se va.  
  
En el avión ya en su lugar se escucha encender el motor y el avión despega. Ya cuando se apaga el   
  
letrero del cinturón de seguridad Serena abre el regalo de Rini y se encuentra con una fotografía   
  
de la Neuro reina Serena junto al rey Endymion con Rini entre los dos.  
  
hola, gracias por sus reviews, lo formatee un poco para hacer mas facil la lectura.  
  
este fic lo empesee hace 6 años pero nunca lo llege a publicar.   
  
Tengo escrito hasta el cap 9 pero si a varias lrs gusta puedo continuar.  
  
gracias.  
  
saku-15, gracias por tu opinion dp leere tu historia 


	6. 6

Capitulo Seis  
  
Viejos Recuerdos  
  
Un año de separación  
  
En un pequeño departamento lleno de cajas se encuentra la televisión   
  
prendida y la mesa que esta enfrente se encuentra la foto que le dio   
  
Rini a Serena, un CD de la gran cantante Mina titulado Venus en la que  
  
aparase esta con la posición de este planeta. En la televisión se   
  
escucha "Y así acabo el temblor de Corea. Y entre otras noticias la   
  
guerrera griega apareció hoy en México luchando contra un una cosa   
  
parecida a un charro ¿De donde abra salido esta joven que ayer mismo   
  
se encontraba en España?''  
  
Una mano femenina apaga el televisor se oye el timbre y se dirige hasta  
  
la puesta solo se le ve de la cintura para abajo trae pantalones de   
  
mezclilla y una sudadera rosa amarrada en la cintura; abre la puerta  
  
y aparece un señor  
  
Señor- Vengo por las maletas  
  
Chica- Si ahí están, en un momento bajo  
  
Del señor también solo se le ven los pies. El señor sale y ella cierra  
  
la puerta.  
  
Mientras tanto en el templo de Rei una señorita de la cual no se le ve  
  
la cara pone varios platillos en una mesa cuando se oye abrir la puerta  
  
y se enfoca desde los pies a Rini que viene vestida con el uniforme que  
  
llevaba Serena cuando iba a la secundaria, ahora tiene catorce años y   
  
trae el cabello suelto que le llega hasta los hombros con excepción de  
  
dos chongos parecidos a los cuernos que traía cuando se peinaba de   
  
coletas.  
  
Rei- Rini -dice (era ella que había abierto la puerta ella va vestida   
  
con una minifalda de tablones roja y una blusa blanca de manga larga   
  
que se asemeja a un suéter, también traía el cabello largo como antes  
  
pero con media cola agarrada con dos trenzas. Y sus ojo estaban entre  
  
cerrados- ¿No venias con Lita?  
  
Lita- Aquí estoy ( dice Lita que trae cargado un pay de limón, ella   
  
trae un pantalón café y un suéter verde y esta peinada de chongo   
  
adornado por una rosa rosa)- pasa y pone el pay en la mesa- es un día   
  
muy bello por que no adornamos aya fuera.  
  
Rei- tienes razón  
  
Ya afuera   
  
Rei- ¿Quien hizo el pastel?  
  
Rini- Lita, como el regreso de Serena es una sorpresa no quise pedirle  
  
ha mama que lo hiciera  
  
Una muchacha de cabellera azul llega mientras Rini habla trae minifalda  
  
azul marino y una blusa de tirantes azul cielo, su pelo hasta la   
  
barbilla enchinado hacia dentro.  
  
Amy- Vaya ya aprendiste ha ser discreta, pero que tiene de especial ese  
  
pay  
  
Rei- Es el favorito de Serena  
  
Mientras en la calle se estaciona un taxi y la chica del departamento   
  
se baja.  
  
Rini- Recuerdo que serena hizo un berrinche una vez que me comí su   
  
ración  
  
Entonces la chica pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Rini  
  
Chica- Entonces en lo golosa te pareces a mi  
  
Rini voltea y ve a esta chica que trae la sudadera puesta es Serena   
  
quien se ha cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y se ha quitado el   
  
fleco  
  
Rini- ¡Serena¡   
  
Rini y Serena se abrazan  
  
- Donde pongo las maletas- dice el conductor del taxi. Serena se voltea  
  
Serena- Ahí déjelas. Gracias  
  
El conductor se va y las chicas se miran largo rato, y después corren   
  
ha abrasarse   
  
Rini- prometiste que vendrías en vacaciones  
  
Serena- tenía muchas cosas que hacer  
  
Amy- ya arreglamos todos tus papeles de la universidad. Mañana tienes   
  
que ir ha firmar  
  
Serena- Gracias chicas (Después de esto mira a su alrededor) ¿Y Mina?  
  
Rei- Dijo que haría lo posible por venir  
  
Lita- Pero ha estado últimamente muy ocupada  
  
Serena- Sí, le ha ido muy bien en las tiendas de discos japoneses logre  
  
encontrar su compac  
  
En eso una limosina y de ahí sala Mina con un vestido muy corto y   
  
escotado color amarillo  
  
Mina- Gracias, no es necesario que me recojan- dice despidiendo su   
  
limosina, luego sube corriendo la escaleras y abrasa a Serena- Ya   
  
llegaste, perdón por llegar tarde  
  
Amy- hablando de la reina de Roma  
  
Mina- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- dice al ver que serena se lo ha   
  
cortado  
  
Serena- Lo mismo digo- dice señalando los rayos rojos que tiene Mina   
  
en el cabello  
  
Rini- Como siempre llegaste tarde  
  
Mina- Pues como dicen mas vale tarde que madrugando. No, no es así   
  
Mm Se debe de madrugar temprano, no no, por mas tarde que llegues no   
  
amanece mas temprano.  
  
Rei- Has nos un favor y no digas tus refranes disparatados  
  
Mina- Pero si es la primera vez que no los digo bien  
  
Todas- Aja (Y empiezan ha recordar los refranes de Mina)  
  
Serena- Y que les ha sucedido en este año  
  
Rini- Nada. Todo esta igual, Sammy me molesta, mamá I-cuco se la pasa   
  
diciendo que como estarás y Luna se la pasa regañándome como sí fuera   
  
lo único que supiera hacer.  
  
- No creo que deberías desprestigiar a la gente a sus espalda- al   
  
voltear vieron a luna.  
  
Serena- Luna- se agacha y Luna corre a recibir las caricias de su amada  
  
dueña  
  
Lita- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que era una sorpresa  
  
Luna- nunca podrán esconderme nada  
  
Y entonces Artemis sale de su escondite sonrojado  
  
Mina- artemis  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Mama I-Cuco- Hay voy- dice   
  
Y al Abrir la puerta  
  
-¡SORPRESA!  
  
Mama- Serena, mi amor, por que no dijiste que regresabas?  
  
Rini- Queriamos darte la sorpresa 


	7. Las otras guerreras

**CAPITULO 7  
  
Las otras guerreras**  
  
Vianet- Guerrera dorada, al fin llegas  
  
GD- Lo siento, ¿Que sucede?  
  
Vianet- Hay reunion  
  
GD- Reunion? Quieres decir que por fin conocere a las demas guerreras  
  
Vianet- Si, pero por cuestion de seguridad niguna podra revelar su   
  
verdadera identidad  
  
GD- De acuerdo  
  
Vianet y GD entran al cuartel de control, sentadas en cuatro sillas  
  
se encuentran cuatro adultas vestidas igual que serena, pero la cadena  
  
y la abrochadera eran de diferente color  
  
- Soy la Guerrera azul y puedo manejar al elemento del agua en   
  
cualquiera de sus estados y todos los poderes del planeta mercurio-  
  
Dijo una chica de cabello azul asta la cintura  
  
- Soy la guerrera roja, yo puedo manejar el fuego y todos los poderes  
  
del planeta marte- dijo una de cabello negro  
  
- Soy la guerrera verde, puedo manejar la vegetacion y la electricidad,  
  
poseo la habilidad de controlar los poderes de jupiter- dijo una de  
  
cabello castaño  
  
- Yo soy la guerrera amarilla, manejo todoslos elementos que tengan que  
  
ver con la tierra y lospoderes del planeta venus- dice una chica de  
  
cabello rubio

* * *

hola

gracias a saku-15 por seguir leyendo, acerca de tu peticion por darien aparece en el prox cap.

este cap esta algo ñoño pero aun así lo pongo

apiadence de mi lo escribi hace 6 años

snif snif como pasa el tiempo....


	8. 8

CAPITULO 8  
  
El profesor de ingles  
  
Ringgg!  
  
El despertador suena en la habitacion de Serena que ahora esta ocupado  
  
por camas gemelas ya que ella y Rini ocupaban la misma habitacion.  
  
Serena- Rini, ya levantate  
  
Rini- Hay voy, emocionada?  
  
Serena- Un poco  
  
Rini- Te pusieron el mismo horario de Mina, Molli y Kelvin  
  
Serena- Y creo que todas nos metimos a la misma clase de ingles  
  
Rini- Me gustaria ir a la univercidad con ustedes  
  
En la univercidad las Americas Serena se encontraba en la cabina de  
  
informacion.  
  
- Serena  
  
Al voltear Serena ve a Molly y Kelvin quienes no han cambiado nada y  
  
van acompañados por las demas  
  
Serena- Hola  
  
Rei- Así que aquí estan  
  
Ring  
  
Amy- es la campana nos vemos en clase de ingles  
  
Mina- Hay otra ves con el nos vemos al rato, todas vamos de un lado al  
  
otro  
  
Kelvin- Nos toca clase con Tendo  
  
Mas tarde en el aula de ingles  
  
Serena- ¿Como se llama nuestro profesor de ingles?  
  
Amy- No se  
  
Kelvin- Oí que era alguien que estaba haciendo su sevicio social  
  
Molli- Oye Serena y ya viste a Darien  
  
Serena- No  
  
Molli- Siges enemistada con el, eso paso hace años  
  
Serena- Cuatro años  
  
Lita(murmurando)- De que hablan?  
  
Serena- Darien y yo cortamos hace 4 años de una manera no muy amistosa  
  
Entonces se abre la puerta y entra un tipo muy apuesto, Serena lo  
  
reconoce al instante.  
  
Mina- DARIEN?  
  
Rei- que hace aqui?  
  
Darien- buenos dias jovenes, mi nombre es darien y les impartire por  
  
este semestre la materia de ingles. No soy ningun maestro, así que  
  
dirijanse a mí de tú, De acuerdo?  
  
Darien pasa la mirada por todos los asientos pero se detiane donde se   
  
encuentran Serena y los demas  
  
Darien- Amy Mizuno, Rei hino, Lita kino, Mina Aino, Molli Motoky,   
  
Kelvin? Que hacen ustedes aqui?  
  
Amy- Estudiar?  
  
Darien- Eh? s  
  
Serena- No se dio cunta de mi presencia  
  
Darien- bueno voy a pasar lista y aunque les suene algo infantil, quiero  
  
que se paren y digan algo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta  
  
Al pasar lista los estudiantes se iban parando y diciendo su nombre pero  
  
casi al final de la lista leyo:  
  
- Serena Tsukino?  
  
- Presente, me gustan los conejos y detesto a las personas sin modales  
  
Con esto Darien se queda callado un momento, despues, de recuperarse de  
  
la impresion termina de pasar la lista, continua con la clase intentando  
  
mo mirar a Serena  
  
RING!!!!!!  
  
Al terminar la clase todos salen, cuando Serena va ha salir Darien la   
  
toma del braso  
  
- Que clase te toca?  
  
- Ninguna por el momento  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo  
  
Serena voltea para pedir ayuda de sus amigos quienes se miran entre s  
  
- Te esperamos en la cafeteria- dice Amy  
  
Abandonada por sus amigos Serena espera a que Darien recoja sus cosas y   
  
cierre el salon.  
  
- Creí que ibas a estudiar en EUA  
  
- Sí pero solo por un año  
  
- Aaaahhhh  
  
- Mis amigos digeron que no habian oido nada de ti desde hace tiempo  
  
-Despues de mi desastrosa relacion con, mmmmmm..... como se llamaba esa  
  
chica con la que fui a tu graduacion?  
  
- Rosi?!- repondio Serena funciendo el ceño  
  
- A sí ella, bueno, pues decidi reformarme  
  
- Te felicito- djo Serena sarcasticamente  
  
- Y por ello quiero hacer las pases contigo  
  
- Eh?!  
  
- Mmmm ya sabes, creo que fui un verdadero canalla, y la ves que fuiste  
  
a mí departamento hace un año imedio preocupada por mi.....ya sabes...  
  
que tubiste un mal presentimiento o algo así....pues fue extraño y yo..  
  
empece a cambiar.  
  
Darien deja de hablar no muy seguro de haberse dado a entender, pues la  
  
verdad es que ni el mismo entedia, Serena tambien cayó, ella tambien   
  
habia cambiado desde ese día, poco a poco se iba pareciendo mas a la  
  
Serena Tsuquino del diario, reaccionaba de la misma manera que ella y  
  
hasta sentia antigüos rencores. Era posible que este Darian tb tubiera   
  
algo de Endimion?.... No era imposible....  
  
- Serena?!  
  
- Que?.. Ah, lo siento  
  
- Y que piensas  
  
- De acuerdo empesaremos de cero  
  
Ambos se extrecharon las manos, pero Serena tenia tantas cosas que   
  
olviar y Darien tantas que comprender... 


End file.
